


our plans on hold

by joshllyman



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Sugawara Koushi, Other, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Polyamory, Stargazing, except...not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman
Summary: Tetsurou squints into the sky. The weathermen promised a meteor shower for the ages tonight, but as he stares into the beyond, all he can see are thick clouds.The weathermen also promised a night of rain.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: Daichi Love Fest 2021





	our plans on hold

**Author's Note:**

> for daichi lovefest day two  
> prompts: and doesn't the night go slow/when we are here alone // voice: soft/loud // under the sun (stars)

Tetsurou squints into the sky. The weathermen promised a meteor shower for the ages tonight, but as he stares into the beyond, all he can see are thick clouds. 

The weathermen also promised a night of rain.

Stubbornly, he folds his arms over his chest and waits. He supposes, however unlikely it may be, that the sky could clear up and the meteor shower might still be visible...although the drops of rain that are starting to splatter his skin suggest otherwise.

Daichi’s arms wrap around him from behind as he sighs. “You’re right. It’s too cloudy.”

“At least you’re admitting what we already knew.”

Tetsurou huffs. “Forgive me for being an optimist.”

“No one’s blaming you for that.”

He turns and buries his face in Daichi’s shoulder. “Koushi wouldn’t even come outside. That’s how much they knew I was wrong.”

“Koushi is, as usual, up to something,” Daichi tells him gently, bringing a hand up to card through his hair. 

“Can I tell you something dumb and embarrassing?”

“Of course.”

“And you promise you won’t judge me?”

Daichi snorts. “Depends on what you tell me.”

Tetsurou looks up at him with mournful eyes, and Daichi relents, a crooked smile appearing on his face as he cups Tetsurou’s cheek. “I promise I won’t judge you.”

Tetsurou takes a deep breath, trying to figure out how to word what he wants to say. Daichi and Koushi have been together forever, practically since they first met, and it’s only recent that they’ve allowed Tetsurou into their home, their hearts. He doesn’t want to fuck up this chance; he  _ very desperately _ doesn’t want to fuck it up.

“I wanted...to make a wish,” he admits. “For us. All three of us. Together.”

Daichi holds his gaze for a long moment before he tugs Tetsurou close, their lips crashing together inelegantly. Tetsurou gasps but settles in quickly as Daichi takes his waist. The rain begins to intensify, dropping heavily onto their heads, but Daichi seems unbothered. Tetsurou’s heart is pounding in his chest by the time Daichi lets up.

“Come inside, Tetsu,” he says, taking Tetsurou’s hand and linking their fingers together. “I want you to see what Koushi’s been up to.”

Tetsurou is confused, but he allows Daichi to lead him back into the house. There’s already a towel waiting for them by the back door, and Daichi uses it to ruffle Tetsurou’s hair thoroughly before drying his own. Koushi is nowhere to be seen.

“Your spouse is quiet,” Tetsurou observes. “That’s rarely a good thing.”

“You’re right, but it is this time,” Daichi says with a grin. “Close your eyes, will you? I’ll tell you when to open them.”

Tetsurou holds out for a moment of doubt before letting his eyes fall shut. Daichi takes his hand again and directs him through the house. He’s pretty certain they’re in the living room by the time Daichi comes around behind him, releasing his hand and taking his waist instead. 

“Okay,” he says into Tetsurou’s ear. “You can open.”

Tetsurou opens his eyes.

The old sofa has been pushed all the way to the wall, and there’s a huge structure spanning most of the room that’s covered in blankets. Inside, there are pillows and blankets galore, enough that no one could complain about being uncomfortable. The overhead lights have been turned off, but inside the fort, fairy lights dangle from the ceiling, creating a soft glow. Koushi pops out, a grin on their face.

“Oh, hey there,” they say, running a hand through their hair. “Welcome, welcome to fort Sawamura. The password, if you please, good sirs?”

Tetsurou is bewildered. “I...don’t have one?”

“No password!” Koushi uses a hand to cover their mouth. “Unacceptable. Entrance is only permitted--”

“Just kiss them, Tetsu,” Daichi interrupts, amusement in his voice, and Koushi turns to him with their jaw agape.

“Cheating, foul man! I’ll have your head for that!”

“You’ll have a lot more than that,” Daichi says, leaning forward and cupping Koushi’s face to kiss them. Their indignation dissolves into giggles, and Daichi falls to his hands and knees to crawl in beside them. Koushi turns to Tetsurou.

“The password?” they remind him, eyebrows waggling suggestively.

Tetsurou kneels in front of Koushi and presses his forehead against theirs. “Kissing you as the password doesn’t mean we’re forbidden from kissing the rest of the night, right?”

“Goodness, no,” Koushi laughs. “You didn’t think I’d really restrict you to one, did you?”

“I hoped not.” Tetsurou captures their lips with his own, and Koushi’s arms settle around his waist. He means to keep it chaste, but Koushi quickly turns it dirty, slipping their tongue inside his mouth and causing him to groan quietly. 

“You could at least let him in before whipping out your dick,” Daichi suggests dryly, and Koushi nips at Tetsurou’s bottom lip before turning to him.

“I’ll whip my dick out whenever and wherever I like, thanks very much.” 

They tug at Tetsurou’s hand, pulling him into the fort. Once they’re inside, Koushi unpins something, and a blanket falls to cover the entrance, shutting them away from the rest of the world. Koushi pulls their laptop from beneath and a blanket and flips it open, then turns to Daichi and Tetsurou, their smile gone soft. 

“I know it’s not the same,” they say, their voice hushed. “But if we watch the meteor shower in here, there’s no light interference, plus we’re a lot more comfortable.”

“Koushi,” Tetsurou says past the lump in his throat.

“Shh,” says Koushi. They crawl over beside Daichi, and the two of them pull Tetsurou down. He curls up between their bodies. “It’s starting.”

Koushi leans over and hits play on the video.

Flashes of meteors stream across the sky on the tiny screen. It’s humbling, Tetsurou thinks, to consider that he’s one person on one giant hunk of rock, watching as tiny hunks of rock hurtle their way across the universe. The phenomenon isn’t meant for human consumption in any way, and yet humans have claimed it, made it their own, put their superstitions and thoughts and feelings into it. The universe may be vast and uncaring, but humans, small as they are, care enough for the entire universe.

At some point, Daichi’s fingers begin to card through his hair. Tetsurou hums contently, leaning into Daichi’s hand. Koushi finds Tetsurou’s waist and slips their fingers beneath the hem of his shirt.

“You know, meteor showers are not the only thing this fort is good for,” Koushi says, their voice dipping suggestively.

“Oh?” says Tetsurou, tearing his eyes away from the screen. “What else are they good for?”

“Put it back in your pants for a second, both of you,” Daichi says. “Tetsurou, did you make your wish?”

Tetsurou looks up and meets Daichi’s eyes. He was going to wish for happiness, for all three of them, but as he meets Daichi’s gaze, he realizes he doesn’t need a meteor shower for that.

He leans into Daichi’s hand. “It already came true.”

**Author's Note:**

> [socials here](https://joshllyman.carrd.co)


End file.
